Injury
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Un accidente casual cambiaría la vida de ambas naciones especialmente del hispano, para mal pero por supuesto más para bien de ambos. ¿Castigo o Bendición? Era una doble interpretación. (Cap2 UP!) (UkSpain, subirá de tono con el avance, más parejas posiblemente)
1. Accidente

¡He regresado! Y con nuevo material, oh si, una pareja que siempre me ha gustado y que ahora vengo a atacar con yaoi espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó, UkSpain de una humilde fan :3 para otras fans. Aclaro unas cositas en el fic pondré [] esas son citas que al final de cada capítulo podrán ver.

**ADVERTENCIA:**Es posible que vaya subiendo de tono pero eso me lo podrán decir ustedes si desean yaoi hard u otro tipo de relación yo las complazco. Por ahora lo dejamos en K.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. La idea es totalmente mía. Enjoy!

_**Capítulo 1: Accidente**_

"_Día..._

_Joder, ya no sé qué día es, he perdido totalmente la cuenta de los días que he tenido que soportar este castigo que yo mismo me he ganado a manos de este gilipollas ¿Por qué siempre las cosas malas me tenían que pasar a mí? Era un hecho, no tenía para nada ni una pizca de suerte. Comienzo a sentirme como una Cenicienta española, vaya tortura en la que me he metido..."_

Echó un prologado suspiro de desesperación con un poco de estrés entre mezclados mientras disfrutaba ese pequeño momento de paz que por fin había conseguido después de trabajar todo el día. Era penoso, sin embargo, que ese descanso fuera para esperar a que el agua hirviera ¿podían sus ojeras aumentar más de lo que ya se encontraban? Podría ser, ya que tenía días en los que no podía ni tomar su preciada siesta de las 5 pm. Su siesta, si, vaya que la recordaba tan bien, lo delicioso que era tumbarse en el sofá de su casa para descansar después de una mañana y tarde tan agotadora cosechando sus tomates ¡dormía una hora! Pero era tan exquisito que al despertar su buen humor regresaba si es que alguien le había hecho enojar.

Tanta divagación en sus pensamientos le hizo recordar su mayor tesoro, ¡sus tomates! Ya había sido tanto tiempo desde que dejó su hogar para cumplir con su penitencia que ya los había olvidado. Esperaba que Romano no los hubiera olvidado, rezaba para que al llegar a su casa, esas frutas llenas de vida, rojizas y exquisitas estuvieran relucientes y maduras. Mataría a su verdugo si llegaban a pudrirse aunque ello significara otros días más de agonía en esa casa tan húmeda y fría.

—_Why is taking so long, spaniard!?_

Reaccionó al escuchar ese grito lleno de molestia que provenía de la planta de arriba. Sollozó al volver a la realidad, había comenzado a imaginarse con sus hermosos tomates y al llegar aquel grito a sus oídos todo se había convertido en scones.

— ¡Ya voy, joder que esto aún no hierve, capullo!

Minutos más, minutos menos, el agua comenzó a hervir anunciando que estaba preparada para poder servirse. Poco a poco el aroma dulce de las hierbas del té se hizo presente en toda la cocina mientras el agua caliente entraba en aquella tetera fina de porcelana. Tomó con cuidado la taza del té preferida de aquel que lo esperaba y claro no podían faltar unos cuantos pastelitos que él mismo había preparado hace unos cuantos días. Todo estaba listo, colocado en orden en una bandeja de plata, era el momento de llevárselo a su... bueno prefería no decir la palabra.

A paso apresurado se dirigió hacia las escaleras comenzando a subirlas con cuidado de no tirar nada de lo que traía en la bandeja, si, porque todo eso era caro y un movimiento en falso alargaría su estadía en ese lugar. Tocó como pudo a la puerta más grande y al recibir respuesta entró.

Rubio con cabellos desordenados, más de lo normal a decir verdad y con una mirada fulminante propia y característica del chico que la portaba, su pijama blanca con la pequeña banderita británica en un lado. Su expresión era clara, no estaba feliz para nada.

—Tardaste demasiado, _Spain_—con cuidado se incorporó un poco en la cama consiguiendo sentarse en esta—Odio esperar y lo sabes.

El español suspiró con pesadez—Ya os he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa, la jodida agua no hervía, gilipollas.

— ¡Shh!..._Keep quiet! I hate your dirty vocabulary and you know!_

— ¡Yo te odio a ti y no me vez repitiéndolo! —pensó para sus adentros, tragando con amargura todo lo que el inglés le reprochaba —Si, lo sé Inglaterra, lo sé.

—_My pillow feels uncomfortable, fix it now!_

Se acercó rápidamente a donde el inglés lo esperaba, dejó de lado la bandeja para poder acomodar la preciada almohada del rubio a como él la encontrara lo suficientemente cómoda. Asunto que llegaba a tardar, si el español tenía suerte, veinte minutos o menos.

—Muy bien, así está mejor—alzó la mirada hacia el castaño—a veces haces las cosas bien si te las propones, _git_.

Y realizando una señal con su muñeca le dio a entender al joven hispano lo que deseaba, su té. Cosa que Antonio entendió perfectamente comenzando a servir el líquido caliente en la tasa correspondiente para así poder dársela al inglés.

—Té negro, tu favorito.

Negó con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria — ¿Cuántas veces has cometido el mismo error? Por lo que veo quieres permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

— ¡No! ¡Lo siento es sólo que... n-no me jodas Arturo sólo...!

—_It is your decision, Anthony._

Notó esa mirada fulminante y seria en su persona de nuevo, bajó la mirada derrotado, no deseaba alargar su agonía en ese lugar—Perdóneme... amo.

Las mejillas del castaño eran notables por el gran sonrojo que le ocasionaba llamar de esa forma a quien ocupaba en ese momento el número uno en su lista de los más odiados. Y es que ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto? Era el precio de su error, de aquel accidente que él mismo había provocado. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan impulsivo con las cosas.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en realidad? ¿Cuál era la razón de que todo esto estuviese pasando?

—

Todo había comenzado en una de las tantas reuniones globales, todo iba en calma extrañamente pues conociendo a los países, en ese momento el caos era total en la sala. Sin embargo, los temas a tratar eran claros, precisos y por supuesto no podían faltar algunos comentarios absurdos por parte del americano y el italiano menor.

¿Quién lo pensaría? Habían dejado de lado por fin la plática sobre el calentamiento global que siempre proponía el "super-hero" de la sala. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en la sala por lo que era totalmente necesario tomar un receso de los acontecimientos, economía, violencia, políticos ineptos. Todos esos temas ponían de malas a las jóvenes naciones, no había ninguna duda de eso.

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a dispersarse a las afueras de la sala, lo normal cada quien con su grupo familiar o con amigos. Uno en especial, Inglaterra, permanecía solo mientras bebía con calma un poco de té para despejar sus ideas y relajarse para cuando terminara el receso. Quería alejarse esta vez de las peleas con ese franchute y más aún deseaba evitar el contacto con el americano. Sus dos grandes dolores de cabeza. Desvió la mirada de aquellos dos para prestar más atención a la persona que llegaba subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban a su costado izquierdo.

Castaño un poco ondulado, ojos verdes igual de intensos como los suyos, su piel era bronceada y en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa reluciente que lo caracterizaba muy bien. El llamado "país de la pasión", España. Quien subía despacio y por supuesto se detuvo al notar la presencia de la otra nación que estaba justo al llegar arriba. Lo observó por unos momentos para después hacer una mueca de total desagrado acompañado de un pequeño pero ligeramente audible "gilipollas", cosa que el inglés alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer esa mueca cuando me vez? ¡Y entendí el comentario, _bloody git_!

El castaño se cruzó de brazos para observarlo con disgusto—No pensáis que dejaré de odiaros sólo por el pasar del tiempo ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que me has hecho en estos siglos, sois un perfecto anticuado —le dio la espalda totalmente molesto—aún guardo un gran rencor hacia vuestra sucia y repugnante persona.

—_What did you say?!_ —el rubio estaba totalmente rojo de coraje.

—Así es—volvió a encararle sonriendo—Aunque me sobrarían más cariñitos míos que podría daros, Gilbert y Francis me están esperando.

¿Qué demonios? El inglés estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de acontecer, el español simplemente le había atacado con insultos sin él haberle dicho algo para ofenderlo. Le hervía la sangre del coraje, sin embargo, sonrió cruzando sus brazos observando como el hispano se alejaba comenzó a reír causando intriga en el otro que se detuvo para volver a mirarlo.

—_You are really funny, spaniard!_

—No entiendo que es tan divertido—lo miraba con intriga total.

—Tú, eres tan divertido para mí y me hace sentir pleno saber que aún tienes en mente mis logros de hace siglos.

Aquello no le agradaba en absoluto al castaño. Poco a poco se acercó al otro escuchándole atentamente.

— ¡Claro! Aún puedo recordar tu rostro lleno de angustia cuando veías a la gran armada invencible siendo hundida por mis navíos y por supuesto el toque más delicioso del asunto, ¡tu cara de agonía cuando te despoje del peñón de Gibraltar! ¡Tus intentos por pelear para que te lo regresara!

Cada palabra dicha por el británico tenía en ellas esa pizca de burla que hacía enfurecer sin duda al hispano. Estaba tocando cada uno de los puntos que le hacían perder los estribos. Abría cada una de esas yagas del pasado que le causaban ese profundo odio hacia el rubio.

¡Bingo! Arthur había dado en el blanco. Encontró las palabras perfectas para descomponerle y regresarle lo de hace unos momentos. Sonrió al verlo ya demasiado cerca de él, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración agitada por la furia

—_What is wrong, Spain? Would not you have liked the truth?_ —No recibió respuesta alguna del castaño—te duele el pasado o... ¡ya lo sé! ¡Te enfurece saber que a pesar del tiempo sigo siendo superior a ti y que a pesar de tus intentos innumerables ningún habitante del peñón quiso regresar a tu poder porque en verdad están felices en mis manos! —comenzó a reír—claro, ¡los entiendo! ¡¿Quién querría estar bajó el poder de una nación pobre como tú?!

Las burlas iban cada vez más y más en aumento, era bien sabido, especialmente por Francia, que Arthur podía ser bastante cruel con sus insultos y comentarios cuando así se lo proponía. Sin embargo, Antonio no era exactamente de las personas o naciones que permitían ese tipo de burlas hacia su persona, no sin explotar y actuar de una forma un tanto violenta, otro punto que era conocido por el francés.

Sonrió — ¿Habéis terminado?

— ¿Ah? —interrumpió a sus burlas para observar al castaño.

—Me alegro.

Los ojos del inglés se abrieron de par en par, no había visto venir aquella acción hasta que se sintió lejos de la seguridad del suelo, lejos del barandal que podría ayudarle a evitar lo que se aproximaba. No se había percatado en qué momento se había acercado tanto a los escalones y tampoco la cercanía del español. Sus burlas lo habían cegado completamente. Un fuerte empujón de la otra nación bastó para hacerle caer.

—_Oh my good! You did it, Spain!_

Volteó inmediatamente—¿Alfred?¿Qué haces aquí?

—_Well, _venía a platicarle algo a Inglaterra pero los vi pelear y no quise meterme—sonrió abiertamente y se acercó hacia la orilla—_Hey!_ _What happened to you, England?!_

Antonio parpadeó un poco reaccionando de ese ataque de ira que le había cegado por aquellos momentos cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de abajo. Ahí estaba Arthur, tirado boca arriba afortunadamente las escaleras no eran más que de cuatro escalones por lo que no había nada grave que lamentar.

—_Shut up and come here, idiot! __Help me now!_

— ¡Ok! —soltó después de reír como acostumbra para bajar a donde el inglés—Auch, si que tienes fuerza, España.

— ¡No lo alagues, esto no es nada gracioso! —Hizo un intento fallido por levantarse, sin embargo no lo consiguió volviendo a caer— ¡Ah!

El castaño se acercó despacio— ¿Está bien cierto?

—Hmmm—rió— ¡Parece que algo se le rompió! ¡Tendremos que llevarte al doctor!

—_What are you waiting for!? __It hurts, bloody git!_

El Americano se apresuró a levantar al inglés como si este fuera una princesa, cosa que por supuesto no le agradaba en absoluto al mayor, sin embargo, era la mejor forma de cargarle para salir de ahí sin causar un alboroto mayor en la junta. Antonio les acompañó por supuesto aunque odiase al inglés su propósito nunca fue lastimarlo pues aquello lo había hecho impulsivamente.

—

—Así es, fue una pequeña fisura en el pie por la caída nada grave, o eso es lo que yo creo—sonrió—England es demasiado dramático lo conoces.

Suspiró aliviado—Me alegro que no sea nada más.

—Eso me recuerda que... me dijo algo sobre que entraras con él... no lo vayas a tirar de la cama, _right?_

Era una pequeña broma para hacer sentir mejor al español y eso lo entendió muy bien el castaño quien le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para hacer caso a lo que le acababa de decir. Antonio llegó lo más rápido posible a la habitación asignada al rubio británico, al entrar se topó con una mirada verde fulminándolo mientras su pie se encontraba enyesado.

—Ah, sé que ya es tarde pero... lo siento... verás fuiste algo gilipollas conmigo y me habéis hecho enfadar, no era mi...

— ¡Cállate! No te llamé para unas simples excusas ¿sabes? Tienes tanta suerte de que sólo sea una fisura que seguramente se curará pronto.

—Algo así... —rió nervioso.

—Sí, algo así pero como todo esto fue tu culpa tendrás que pagar de alguna forma.

— ¿Pagar? —Tragó saliva algo nervioso, las palabras del inglés no le traían nada bueno para su persona— ¿En qué sentido?

—En el sentido del dinero, me refiero a todos los gastos del hospital, a los gastos de los medicamentos que seguro me darán—sonrió al ver la cara pálida del español.

—P-pero ¡También fue tu culpa, Kirkland! ¡Tú me provocaste! Si, ¡si no me hubieras hecho enojar no te hubiera empujado!

—_Sure, _¿también es mi culpa de tu falta de serenidad y tu actitud tan salvaje? —negó con la cabeza—_I do not think so, Spain_.

Esto no estaba bien, no recordando los problemas económicos que actualmente estaba presentando en su país, era seguro que lo iban a regañar si de repente llegaba con el superior a decirle que por su culpa tenía que pagar los gastos médicos de Inglaterra por no saber controlar su furia en un momento como aquel. Cubrió sus mejillas por inercia como si las estuviera protegiendo. Le iba a doler, y mucho si no encontraba una solución rápido.

—Entonces, en cuanto salga de aquí te diré todo lo que me debes y más aún...

— ¡Kirkland! —Lo interrumpió inmediatamente llamando la atención del otro—tú... tu sabes que no puedo pagaros lo que me estáis pidiendo, mi casa no tiene... para eso y...—se había sonrojado ligeramente por la pena de admitir aquello ante él, especialmente él. Notó como el rubio fruncía más las cejas a punto de reprochar, debía detenerlo a tiempo— ¡Puedo pagaros de otra manera!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, el español apenado por lo que acababa de decir y el inglés sin saber que responderle, cosa muy extraña pues él siempre sabía cómo responder en situaciones así. Detestaba al hispano por toda la historia que habían tenido juntos, sin embargo, nunca le odio en realidad sólo era una diversión ligera en esos tiempos. Suspiró con pesadez, era fácil perdonarlo y dejar que se fuera ¡él no era tan cruel como lo dibujaban! pero había sido injusta su caída dado que el castaño había sido el que inició todo llamándole "gilipollas" sin ningún motivo. Claro que no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. No esta vez.

—Bien, no te lo cobraré con dinero—escuchó el suspiro de alivio del otro para continuar—Pero... deberás pagarme de alguna manera, después de todo ha sido tu culpa, _spaniard_.

— ¡Vale! Pero ¿de qué manera podré pagaros?

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, analizando la situación y revisando las cualidades que el español tenía y de las cuales se podría aprovechar y vaya que las tenía, sabía cocinar, era muy activo en los quehaceres bastaba con ver la manera en la que cultivaba sus tomates y eso lo sabía por el francés que se la pasaba pegado al castaño para tocarle cosas que no iba a mencionar. Podría serle de una gran utilidad en realidad mucho mejor que el dinero.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, una oferta que no podrás rechazar, _Spain_.

El tono de voz que había adoptado el inglés no le agradaba, incluso un escalofrío le había recorrido por la columna — ¿C-cual oferta?

—Bien, más te vale tomar nota... ya que no podrás pagarme en efectivo, tendrás que pagarme con servicio y me refiero a...

—Ser... ¿tu sirviente?

—Exacto, lavarás mi ropa, me harás de comer, lavarás la vajilla, prepararás el té de la mañana, tarde y noche, asearás mi casa y no olvides cuidar los rosales... tendrás que ayudarme con todo lo que yo te pida y ordene... y por supuesto, tratarme con respeto ¡tienes prohibido usar tu vocabulario obsceno en mi casa! Y deberás referirte a mi como tu amo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojito derecho del hispano ¡todo iba a ser una tortura completa! Sería su sirviente y ¡¿llamarlo amo?! ¡Era una total locura de parte del inglés!

—Pero... pero es acaso que... ¡Me niego!

—Oh, entonces seguro posees todo el dinero que gastaré aquí ¿has visto que tipo de hospital es? Bien... puedes retirarte espero tu pago lo más pronto posible.

Unos segundos pasaron, poco a poco los cuales fueron eternos para el castaño, debía decidirse ya, dinero o servicio. Era sencillo aunque eso significara tener que convivir más con el británico. No había de otra.

—V-vale... acepto.

Sonrió—Brillante decisión, _Anthony._

El otro frunció el seño, era insoportable completamente. En realidad, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

…..

…..

**Citas:**

[1] _"FANÉ":__Anticuado, retrógrado, feo, triste, fuera de la realidad, pasado de moda... También se utiliza para "estar alicaído"._

Lo dejo por acá espero poder traerles el prox., capítulo y espero que la universidad no me quite tiempo de seguirlo para no hacer esperar. Me despido!

¿Review? :3 Please?


	2. Inicio de Todo

¡He terminado con el capítulo 2 de este fanfic! Aprovecho mis vacaciones claro :3 pero antes de dejarlas leyendo debo aclarar unas cosas.

—En el anterior capítulo tuve el gran error de citar una palabra que yo había sacado de una página de internet, palabra que seguro en otros países tendría un significado diferente y que yo no sabía (u.u) por lo tanto dejaré de usar esas palabras extrañas.

—Soy mexicana, por lo tanto es de esperarse que el español de España se me dificulte un poquito, pero no por eso se va a tachar mi español como extraño. Yo estudio a mis personajes antes de moverlos y trato de adaptarlos lo mejor posible, así que no busco ofender a nadie.

—Si de idiomas se va a criticar yo esperaba sinceramente XD una crítica respecto a mi inglés y no al español y especialmente me ofende que no sean claras con sus comentarios.

Creo que es todo por aclarar las dejo leyendo espero lo disfruten chicas, por ahí ya comienza a verse un poco de acercamiento en estos dos pero tranquilas el yaoi irá aumentando poco a poco.

**ADVERTENCIA:**__Irá subiendo de tono conforme se avancen los capítulos, ahora no existe nada por qué preocuparse.

**DISCLAIMER:** Antonio y Arthur son propiedad de Himaruya-sama, la historia es mía completamente.

_**Capítulo 2: Inicio de todo**_

Suspiró profundamente para poder calmar sus nervios, para soportar cualquier ataque de su amargoso rival. Alfred acababa de salir de la habitación, donde el inglés se encontraba. Arthur quería verlo y era urgente, o al menos esas fueron las palabras del chico americano. Despacio se adentró en la habitación del británico recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte impacto proveniente de una almohada propiedad del chico rubio oji-verde, tal golpe causo que el castaño perdiese el equilibrio haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

— ¡Ah! —parpadeó un poco para reubicarse, pudo ver al inglés sentado en la cama fulminándole con la mirada, re calibró todo ¡lo había agredido sin razón...otra vez! — ¡¿Qué os ha saltado por la cabeza, gilipollas?! —tomó el suave objeto con sus manos permaneciendo en el suelo.

—La puerta se toca antes de entrar, ¿qué falta de educación es esa? —cruzó sus brazos manteniendo esa mirada de superioridad en sus obres verdes—_Also, you are late, Spain... I told Alfred to call you 5 minutes ago._

— ¿Ah? Pero si no—la pequeña almohada se vio apretujada entre las manos del hispano — ¡No tarde tanto, Arturo!

—Como sea, sólo te llamé para informarte que ya puedo irme a casa, así que ya puedes retirarte y espero tu presencia en mi casa en un lapso de 24 horas.

El castaño se puso de pie devolviendo la almohada sobre la cama, resistía esas enormes ganas de regresarle el golpe pero debía controlarse un poco y más considerando la situación en la que se encontraba con ese dolor de cabeza con aroma a té.

— ¿Y si no llego en ese tiempo? —quiso probar un poco su suerte.

—Tu estadía conmigo se prolongará más, _but it is your decisión._

_¡Touché!_

— ¡Llegaré lo más rápido posible!

No dio tiempo al británico de hablar pues ya había salido inmediatamente de la habitación. El inglés atinó a suspirar con pesadez, vaya que le esperaba una buena jornada de peleas constantes con ese español. Sin embargo, esperaba poder amortiguar un poco esa rivalidad, aunque decirlo así sonara fácil, sabía que no lo sería. Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien en esa enorme mansión que tenía para él solo. Sin duda alguna, tener al castaño en su casa podría causar un verdadero caos, pero era un riesgo que quería tomar.

Tocó por inercia su estomago, vaya que estaba nervioso de sólo pensarlo —Tonterías.

—Sabes que será difícil ¿cierto? Te di muchas opciones, no tenías que elegir al más complicado de la lista sólo para callarme la boca.

Negó dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto de la habitación—Sé que puedo hacerlo, España es difícil y yo te quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo, además lo nombraste en primer lugar muy a pesar de que es importante para ti y le conoces desde siempre... _It is your fault._

—Quizás, pero Antonio no me odiará por eso si es que llega a enterarse y en cambio contigo será totalmente diferente... querías tener un amigo ¿no es así? Aunque te ofrecí mis servicios, quisiste ir por el lado complicado.

—Es mi problema —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

—Sólo trátalo bien ¿puedes?

—_I supouse_.

—

Alzó la mirada hacia la gran puerta que tenía enfrente, temblaba con frecuencia por el frío clima que había en aquel lugar y del cual no estaba acostumbrado para nada. Era todo lo contrario a su hermoso clima, al delicioso sol que era tan exquisito sentir sus rayos sobre tu piel. Aquí parecía como si ese astro brillante no existiera, las nubes dominaban el cielo y el viento chocaba con cierta fuerza sobre su persona, llovería quizás.

—J-joder... hasta su clima es un asco—levantó su mano para así proceder a tocar el timbre y mirar su reloj —L-las 9... n-no debí quedarme más tiempo con los tomates.

Pocos minutos pasaron mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para obtener un poco de calor esperando alguien abriese, y así fue.

—_Spain!_ —gritó al verle para después abrazarlo.

—Alfredo—correspondió al abrazo, por una gran razón— ¡que calientito está! —pensó.

Deshizo un poco el contacto para mirarlo—_England is in the living room, let me help you._

Parpadeó un poco y asintió al ver que se refería a su equipaje que se había quedado en la entrada—Gracias.

—Pienso que, deberías ir con él ya sabes cómo se pone como señora gruñona— dijo sosteniendo ambas maletas—ve, yo llevaré esto a tu habitación.

—No tardé demasiado, ¿verdad?

Notó de inmediato la angustia en los ojos verdes del castaño — ¡Claro que no!

El americano soltó una ligera risa al escuchar el enorme suspiro del español, como si el alma le hubiese regresado a su cuerpo y claro no era para más conociendo bien al inglés él amaba la puntualidad y seguro le había amenazado si llegaba tarde.

—_England! Spain is here!_ —el americano le avisó al que posiblemente ya estaría con cara de molestia en la sala—_Let's go_—guiñó el ojo al hispano como una pequeña forma de animarle y se retiró hacia el segundo piso con el equipaje del castaño en ambas manos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se regañó a si mismo internamente ¿desde cuándo le temía a ese gilipollas? Siglos habían pasado en los cuales él mismo había sido el peor dolor de cabeza del británico. Le había atacado miles de veces en el mar e incluso de cierta manera se sentía bien el haberlo tirado de la escalera. Claro eso era poco comparado con todo lo de que el rubio le había hecho en aquellas épocas. Ojo por ojo, aunque en poca intensidad.

—_Anthony!_

Aquel grito le sacó de sus pensamientos de auto-relajación sólo para hacerle molestar— ¿Cómo acaba de llamarme ese cabrón? —susurró por lo bajo adentrándose a la enorme sala para enfrentarle.

Una vez adentro no hizo más que inspeccionar el lugar primeramente, era una amplia zona donde se podía notar lo costosos que eran esos sillones; tela fina que apostaría un tomate a que eran de seda, la madera de estos bien barnizada y trabajada, con algunos detalles en ella. Una mesa de centro de la misma madera y con los mismos acabados. En las paredes, un color blanco con algunos detalles pintados en color oro y otros en color verde. Algunos adornos bastante costosos los cuales podría notar eran alguna especie de recuerdos de sus épocas. En fin, era todo un lujo aquel lugar, propio del inglés.

—Llegaste temprano, se nota que no quieres estar mucho tiempo conmigo—bufó por lo bajo—claro, como si eso me importara.

Bajó de su nube de admiración hasta toparse con esos ojos verdes, prepotentes que le observaban desde el sofá más grande de la estancia, le sonrió—Estáis en lo correcto, _Arturo_—escuchó el chasquear de la lengua del otro— no es como si disfrutara esa idea de estar junto a vosotros todos estos días, pero no me queda otra.

—Sin embargo, no tienes otra opción y deberías agradecer que haya tenido compasión de tu situación... te he salvado de un gran regaño de tus superiores, _right?_—se cruzó de brazos para continuar—vamos, toma asiento hay varias cosas que debo explicarte.

— ¿Puedo adivinar?—soltó una pequeña risa al momento en el que tomó asiento en el sofá frente al inglés—reglas como "no toques mis cosas" "si rompes algo me lo pagas" "debes llamarme el jodido amo y señor".

Bufó con demasiada molestia ante aquellos comentarios, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma —En ese orden... _Of course,_ puedes tocar mis cosas pero sólo con fines de limpieza y si rompes algo te lo agregaré en días de estancia en mi casa como mi sirviente personal, _idiot_—lo miró—Sobre lo último, aceptaré sólo "amo" como ya te lo había dicho en el hospital, aunque como lo dijiste haya sonado muy tentador.

Aquello último en verdad le había puesto pálido de la sorpresa — ¡¿Q-qué?! N-no espera, estaba siendo sarcástico ¡Yo jamás os llamaría así! ¡No me jodas!

—Algo más, no toleraré esas palabras obscenas en mi casa, las vajillas para el té son demasiado costosas y valiosas por el material del que están hechas así que deberás entender que las debes tratar como un tesoro y ya que tocamos ese tema muy importante, la hora del té es a las 5 p.m en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos... lo cual me recuerda que si el té que prepares no me agrada lo deberás volver a preparar las veces que sea necesaria hasta que sea de mi agrado.

—Vale, ¿Qué tan difícil puede se...? ¡No, espera! ¿A qué hora es el té?

—Dije claro... a las 5 p.m en punto.

— ¡No!

—_Why, no?_ —frunció el seño.

— ¡Mi siesta es a esa hora!

—_It is not important for me._

—Pero... —se tragó sus reproches, sabía que no tendría sentido, nunca le iba a ganar además sabía que no estaba en posición para hacerlo—Vale.

—Me alegra que comprendas, bien... el aseo de la casa para tu alivio no es de preocuparte pero debes hacerlo al menos cada tercer día y ya que vas a estar la mayoría del tiempo en la cocina procura mantenerla limpia, el baño, la sala y otra cosa importante, mi jardín también necesita cuidados especialmente mis rosas.

—Entiendo —en ese momento deseaba reprocharle, cualquier cosa que le hiciera cabrear, pero debía contener ese deseo por su propio bien. Mordió con algo de fuerza su labio inferior—Vamos Antonio, no es tan difícil sólo trata de llevarte bien con él aunque sea un gilipollas, eso es—pensaba para sus adentros.

—No es nada que no puedas hacer—sonrió un tanto burlón mirándole fijo— ¿verdad, _Spainderella_?

Misión totalmente imposible si el inglés sólo buscaba algo con que hacerle enojar. Tomó aire para calmarse no debía caer en sus insultos ni mucho menos dejarse provocar. Claro si algo había entendido bien de aquellos siglos era eso, Arthur odiaba que sus agresiones no tomaran efecto y más en él.

—Así es, no es nada difícil para mí —sonrió como era su costumbre consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

El británico bufó por lo bajo al ver aquella reacción en el castaño. No había molestia, no había ni un solo rastro de enojo en sus ojos, ni en ninguna parte de su rostro, sólo su brillante sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. Cosa que odiaba con toda su alma.

—Tus ojos siguen molestándome aún en estos tiempos, _spaniard_—sonrió pensando para sí—esos malditos ojos que nunca se rinden, me enferman.

La sonrisa del moreno no pudo crecer más, sabía lo que seguro el otro pensaba. Recordaba tantas veces los gritos de molestia que le lanzaba por nunca dejarse ganar ante las situaciones que él le presentaba; saqueos, lo había encerrado por no sabía cuánto tiempo en una de sus asquerosas mazmorras para golpearle y hacer otras cosas sucias con él. Pero la pasión del castaño, su sonrisa y sus ojos nunca sucumbían ante nada. Era un claro momento de tensión, ambos no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, como si escucharan los pensamientos del otro.

—_England!_

El inglés salió del contacto visual contra el otro para voltear y toparse con el americano —_What?!_

—_S_ólo venía a informar que la habitación de _Spain_ está lista como tú pediste, justo a un lado de la tuya.

El sonrojo en Arthur era claramente notable, ¡no tenía por qué decirlo así! —Y-yo no lo pedí así, _git_! ¡E-era la única habitación disponible!

—Ok—parpadeó un par de veces—pero yo vi más disponibles.

— _Get lost, América!_—gritó molesto el inglés.

El menor sólo soltó su acostumbrada risa —Ok, ok, ya me voy—volteó hacia donde el castaño lo miraba—_Good Luck, Spain._

Sin más, el americano se retiró de la casa, dejándolos solos.

—No creas nada de lo que dijo ese idiota —mantenía su sonrojo ligero mientras su mirada estaba fija en otro lado—estoy cansado así que llévame a mi habitación.

Sonrió algo divertido—Claro—su mirada buscó a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de silla de ruedas o algo por el estilo, no había nada—Ah, _Arturo._

—No, no quise silla de ruedas, son objetos demasiado molestos—lo volvió a mirar— ¿tienes problemas con eso?

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo voy a subiros a la habitación sin una?

—Usa tu imaginación, Alfred me trajo en su espalda, no es que me haya gustado claro.

—Oh, ya lo pillo—sonreía nervioso, era un desgraciado definitivamente—queréis que os lleve... ¿cargando?

El rubio asintió sin más mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios—_You can not do it?_

—Me retas—se puso de pie para rodear la mesa de centro que los separaba sonriéndole al británico con un toque de malicia y molestia—puedo hacerlo maldito y mil veces mejor de lo que tú podrías.

Lo que pasó después no fue del total agrado del anglosajón ya que España sin avisarle y muy a pesar de que intentó alejarlo al momento en el que se acercó demasiado, lo tomó en sus brazos como si él fuera una princesa o como pasó en su mente al muy estilo de "recién casados".

—_W-w-what the...?! Spain! __Bloody git!_ —gritaba mientras se movía demasiado en los brazos del castaño para intentar zafarse de tan humillante situación.

— ¡Quédate quieto, joder!

Antonio lo sujetaba con fuerza debido a los golpes que le propinaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones, sin embargo, uno de estos le hizo desatinar fallando en uno de los escalones. El hispano apenas si pudo mantenerse de pie.

—_Look out, bastard!_

— ¡Nos vamos a caer si no cooperas! Y si eso pasa ¡me lo quitas de días aquí!

—B-bien.

El castaño también se sonrojó de golpe —Y... si no es molestia, ¿puedes soltar mi cuello? Me ahorcas.

Al sentir el paso en falso que los pudo llevar hacia una caída fuerte por las escaleras, el rubio había abrazado con fuerza al castaño por el cuello. Cosa que al darse cuenta, soltó de inmediato.

—_S-sorry_.

No dijo más, con un inglés ya más calmado prosiguió a subir las escaleras con más facilidad, le resultaba divertida la mueca de disgusto que ponía ante ese momento, ya que el rubio parecía un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba. Sin embargo, incluso para Antonio todo esto era un poco inquietante. Nunca había estado así de cerca de aquel al que consideraba su rival de por vida si no era para enfrentarlo en una batalla. Percibía incluso el aroma dulce de su fragancia, ese aroma a té característico del británico.

—Es agradable cuando está quieto, ojala se quedara así más tiempo... me agrada más... ¡ para!, olvida que pensaste eso Carriedo—Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de aquel pensamiento —oye, ¿Dónde es vuestra habitación?

—Camina, la puerta más grande que veas... es ahí—desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto, era molesto para él tener que ir siendo cargado por aquel y más de esa manera, sin embargo era agradable. Hasta cierto punto.

—La puerta más grande, claro debí imaginarlo.

Por supuesto, la localizó de inmediato era la puerta más vistosa que había en el pasillo hasta el fondo. A un lado de ella se encontraba una puerta entre abierta que podía asumir que se trataba de su habitación justo como Alfred había dicho.

—Quizás, deba pedir la silla— rompió el silencio el inglés llamando la atención del otro—u otra cosa de esas.

— ¿La silla? —Captó de inmediato—quieres decir que ¿estáis preocupado de que os vaya a tirar en un momento? —Soltó una pequeña risa —O ¿es acaso que quieres evitar que os cargue así? Porque si habéis decidido que debo cargaros todo el tiempo, así lo haré...como princesa.

—Exacto, no deseo que me cargues de esta manera además agregando que eres un idiota que en un momento a otro me vas a tirar y lastimarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho—su sonrisa burlona apareció —lo que significa más días aquí.

Le dio en el blanco—Pídela, no os penséis más.

—Claro, sabía que dirías eso—rió muy bajo ante el comentario del castaño.

En ese momento el silencio volvió entre los dos, era incómodo pero totalmente normal si no había de nada sobre que hablar. No pasó mucho para que ambos llegaran a la habitación del rubio que previamente el americano ya había abierto. Una vez adentro, el español colocó al otro sobre la cama que por supuesto era grande y demasiado suavecita.

—Llegamos—bufó algo molesto—vaya que si estáis algo pesadito.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina ante el comentario, pero a pesar de ello, sonrió con burla —Es eso o tú eres demasiado débil para cargarme.

—Claro—suspiró, definitivamente tenía que acostumbrarse a todo, se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar pero una mano lo detuvo con fuerza haciendo que voltease— ¿Ahora qué?

—Lo olvidaba _Spain_, me levanto a las 7 a.m, en punto, por lo tanto espero el desayuno ya listo.

Vaya que era demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero ¿qué más daba? Romano lo solía despertar más temprano para hacerle de desayunar, no podía decir nada al respecto.

—Claro, a esa hora estará—sonrió—Buenas noches, Kirkland.

Soltó el agarre de su brazo para regresarle la sonrisa—_Good night, _Fernández.

El castaño se retiró de la habitación del británico, agradecía infinitamente que ya tuviese su pijama puesta, suponía que Alfred le había ayudado antes de que él llegara, no tenía importancia en realidad, si así había sido le agradecía infinitamente pues no habría salido bien de esa habitación, no sin unos cuantos días más eso era seguro. Entró a su habitación asignada, no era lo bastante grande como la del inglés pero si espaciosa y cómoda, justo como a Antonio le gustaba. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama para por fin descansar.

— ¿En qué te metiste, Antonio? —se interrogó para sí mismo—lo que tengo que hacer para que no me regañen los superiores, igualmente me habrían mandado ellos—cerró los ojos comenzando a dejarse llevar por el cansancio del viaje que había realizado desde su casa hasta Inglaterra.

Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo, España había caído ante el sueño, debía descansar lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba el día siguiente como su primer día sirviéndole al británico.

—

Estoy pensando seriamente en meter un poco más de USA inclusive un poco de Romano no sé chicas ustedes me dirán en sus comentarios ¿les gustaría? :3


End file.
